(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a packaging and mounting construction directed to LED chips and more particularly, to an LED packaging and mounting construction using MEMS fabrication techniques for forming LED chips connected by a pattern of extendable metal wiring lines formed there in between and capable of extendably mounting onto a substrate as a group, and an integrated fabrication method thereof.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
LEDs are commonly used for providing illumination because they are compact in size, have a lower power consumption, have a lower operating temperature and have a longer service life, so as to be gradually replacing the conventional tungsten filament bulb and fluorescent lamp. For the fabrication of LED light strings or filaments, many LED chips need to be appropriately placed in accordance with prearranged locations onto a circuit board. Conventionally, the LED chips are individually mounted and placed onto the circuit board by means of an alignment method, such as using a pick-and-place process. Thereafter, wire bonding is performed to create electrical connections between LED chips. The LED chip mounting process can be performed using an LED chip mounter. Drawbacks of conventional methods of LED chip mounting and placement include the fact that the pick-and-place process for mounting individual LED chips is time consuming and requires expensive equipment to perform such tasks. In addition, the wire bonding step to electrically connect the LEDs is also time consuming. Hence, there is a need for improvement in the related art.